


classic

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Character Study, Dialogue Light, Fluff, M/M, Reflection, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: While wedding planning, David finds the Pantone Color of the Year which leads to some thoughts about Patrick and their relationship.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	classic

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this because my sister looked up the [Pantone Color of the Year](https://www.pantone.com/color-intelligence/color-of-the-year/color-of-the-year-2020) and the one for this year is straight-up Patrick Brewer. All of the different section titles in this fic come from the actual descriptions used to describe the color.
> 
> Thanks go to [Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarwildewannabe/pseuds/oscarwildewannabe) for being such a lovely beta and making this fic not only readable but considerably better.

Wedding planning was an experience that David would never have imagined for himself. Planning Alexis’s weddings maybe, but if you’d asked him five years ago, marriage wasn’t even on his radar as an achievable goal for himself. Now, here he was laying on Patrick’s bed on an early Sunday afternoon, scrolling on his phone, journal on his lap, and making notes on ideas on how to decorate the yard of the Rosebud. 

He was currently working on a color scheme and had a few chosen when he had a fleeting thought. Pulling up the website he let out a giggle. During his gallery years, he would pay attention to the Pantone color of the year and tried his best to incorporate it into his gallery, whether it was through the gallery decor or the art pieces he chose. He couldn’t wait until Patrick came home because the description for this year’s color screamed Patrick. 

\---

_ trust and faith _

What was odd for David in the early days of their relationship was how much he trusted Patrick already. The months they had spent working together helped create the base of workplace trust and when they started dating that trust was easily transferable. 

Letting Patrick in and seeing more of who David was, was a slow process which suffered a bit of a set back after the Rachel debacle. After a few weeks though, and one evening spent having an honest heartfelt conversation, David came to realize that he had put more trust in their relationship than he had in any other, making Patrick’s omission even more painful. In past relationships finding that he was being cheated on or not actually dating his partner may have hurt, but it was quick and fleeting, akin to a bug bite, something that was irritating but only lasted a few days. Patrick’s betrayal had felt like a pang in his chest, coming to grip his whole body, only finding some release with the tears he shed.

But the trust that grew from this incident and its aftermath was firmer and was able to weather the hiccup on Patrick’s birthday. 

It was a trust that built the faith David found in their relationship, solidified when Patrick took him on a picnic and asked him to marry him. 

_ solid and dependable _

The consistency that Patrick brought to David’s life was something he had never experienced but deeply craved. Patrick arrived at the store at the same time every day, he kept a meticulous, color-coordinated planner, and was the kind of person people would ask to babysit their kids.

When David didn’t feel his best he knew Patrick would offer a shoulder to cry on, arms to hold him tight, and words of comfort. His presence wrapped around David and laid down like a solid weight as if to say that he wouldn’t leave, he was here, and that what David had to say was important. The physical weight was nice too. When they slept together Patrick would search for him in the night gripping him tight and burrowing his face into David’s neck. David would grab him as he was walking past the couch, letting Patrick lay on top of him as David rubbed up and down his back, smiles on both of their faces.

The first time Patrick was late for a date David panicked slightly sending only one text as he didn’t want Patrick to think he was needy or making a big deal of it. Patrick showed up a few minutes later, out of breath but smiling and explained that he had been helping Ray with his closet organization business and it took longer than he expected. In his rush to meet up with David, he forgot he could call or text to let David know. They were still able to go on their date and to make up for being late Patrick took him to an ice cream parlor so they could share a sundae. Patrick didn’t eat much of it as he was too busy holding David’s hand and being distracted by the happy sounds he was making. After that Patrick texted when he was headed to meet up with David or on his way to pick him up. 

_ sense of peace _

David stared up at the ceiling unable to sleep because of his jittery nerves, Patrick was cuddled up next to him, head pillowed on David’s chest. He felt the rise and fall of Patrick’s chest on his hand where his arm was wrapped around him. The curtains were opened slightly letting the moonlight slip through highlighting the tangle of their legs.

He couldn’t believe this man had proclaimed his love for him. It was something David knew was probably true but until today he kept that thought tucked in the far corners of his head, afraid that if he let it out then he would be met with disappointment.

When Patrick said those words he was overwhelmed, with the whole day, what he had to do, and how much he wanted to cry, but couldn’t just yet. The bravery Patrick had to say those words, calmly, sincerely, and passionately was something David hadn’t felt ready to do. It wasn’t until having a conversation with Ted later in the day that he realized he could do it. So with all the strength, he could muster he kissed Patrick and said those three little words,  _ I love you _ .

David closed his eyes, allowing the memory of today to send him to sleep. As he did he felt a kind of contentedness he didn’t know he was possible of experiencing.

_ open the flow of communication _

Love letters and notes were a foreign concept for David. The closest experience he had was the booty call texts he sent and received. It seemed like something saccharine couples did, the equivalent of over-affectionate PDA, a rub in the face to other couples or a desperate way to hold onto that spark of love. Or a relic from centuries past, reduced to a plot device in the period dramas that David refused to admit he loved so much. 

These notes showed up later in his and Patrick’s relationship. The early days were spent sending texts back and forth and using emojis to be flirtatious. 

The notes didn’t really come until the olive branches, small notes tucked in with the gifts, almost in a way to be easily forgotten. In a few words, David could tell Patrick felt bad about the situation and wanted to repair it. The lack of meaningful communication almost prevented them from being together, but David’s admission allowed them to get back on track.

After David’s olive branch Patrick started leaving little post-it note messages in the store. 

_ You did so well with that vendor contract _

_ Your smile is one of the most beautiful things I’ve seen _

_ Being with you is such a joy _

_ <3 _

Slowly, David began to spend more nights with Patrick after he moved into his own apartment. It was easier to spend their time there, where they weren’t interrupted by nosey family members or Ray, and could take their time. It led to notes on the nightstand, left on the kitchen counter, or taped to the bathroom mirror. He smiled when he saw them, just another way Patrick showed that he loved him. David started responding in kind, leaving notes before he left the apartment, propped up next to Patrick's tea box, tucked in between his sweaters, or on his nightstand. 

Sometimes the notes would delve into dirty talk and David was delighted when he could be there when Patrick found them. His face would get flushed or a little gasp would escape. The first time Patrick had returned the favor and left David a note of similar content, David strode over to where Patrick was lying on the bed and started planting kisses on him as he demanded to know if the actions Patrick wrote down were something he planned on following through. 

Once Patrick came out to his parents the little bit of resistance David sometimes felt from Patrick disappeared. He loved seeing how much more open Patrick had become. Phone calls from Patrick’s parents became almost a weekly occurrence in a bid to make up for lost time. David enjoyed getting to know them and the thrill he got when Patrick called them to tell them they were engaged was something he would cherish forever.

_ offer the promises of protection _

The robbery left David feeling wrung-out and vulnerable. He had been worried for himself and Stevie and it didn’t help when Patrick had belittled their experience. He hadn’t expected that from Patrick. Usually, Patrick was supportive, and while he didn’t have to fawn over him, David would have appreciated a little more concern. He kept all of his feelings inside until they got back to Patrick’s apartment later that night. Once the door was shut David let out how he was feeling. Patrick looked taken aback and they ended up having one of their rare arguments over what had occurred that day. It started out about what had happened but quickly devolved to other issues that had been building up until David threw his hands up in the air, and not quite wanting to leave yet, hid out in the bathroom. He could hear Patrick flop on the bed and his heavy breathing that David knew was his way of trying to prevent crying. David was emotionally wrung out and decided to take this time for himself and would seek out Patrick later. 

After they cooled down, their honest truths came out. Patrick confessed that he wished he had been there because it reminded him of the stories David told about taking care of Alexis during her overseas travels and Moira’s bad days. He wanted David to not have to take care of everyone all the time, and the one time Patrick could have helped he wasn’t there. 

David admitted that having Patrick there would have made it worse because he would have tried to protect Patrick, causing him to be more anxious. Instead, he wanted his support after it happened and to have it for a moment before it disappeared made him feel worse.

As they lay in bed that night, Patrick wrapped his arms around David, whispering promises into David’s skin.

_ I’ll support you and protect and know that you would do the same for me. _

\---

David was roused from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening. Looking up he saw Patrick come in, cheeks lightly pink from the excursion of his hike. He looked back down and wrote out a few more notes, listening to the tell-tale sound of Patrick’s boots as they hit the ground and the soft shuffle as he walked on socked feet across the room. Patrick gently touched David’s left arm, using it as a guide for David to move so he was sitting sideways on the bed and could stand in between David’s legs. 

Patrick gave David a gentle kiss on the forehead, “So what were you doing while I was gone?”

David reached up to kiss Patrick, moving his hands up and down Patrick’s sides. He slowly pulled away from the kiss and moved to grab his phone, “How do you feel about classic blue?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to join me as I scream about this season of Schitt's Creek come visit me on my tumblr, [hullomoon](https://hullomoon.tumblr.com)


End file.
